From The Beginning
by Shirayuki25
Summary: Tifa keeps having dreams about one certain man. Will those dreams haunt her or will the many of her dreams come and save her. I know I suck but this is my first story


Okies the first chapter. I do not own Final Fantasy 7

……………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_It was early that morning as 7 year old Tifa __woke up. Her raven colored hair _falling_ over her shoulders and over her wine colored eyes as she sat up. It was Saturday and she wanted to hang out wi__th her friends today. She quickly hopped out of bed and pulled back her curtain. Pools of light came into her room as she looked out of her window. It was still early but very bright._

_She then noticed a moving van parked in the new house across the streets driveway. She watched as the new people unpacked their things and took them inside. Then she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had platinum blonde cascading in waves down to her mid-back. She had brilliant blue eyes looking around at the new house._

_Then Tifa saw someone else. It was a boy about her age but shorter from what she could tell. He had the same shade of hair as the other woman but it was spiked and looked like it was trying to defy gravity. It made Tifa want to touch it. His eyes were also a beautiful shade of blue._

_At that moment Tifa changed her whole schedule for the day. She quickly dressed and ran half ran down the stairs for breakfast. Her father was at the table reading the news paper. He looked up to see Tifa pulling on her shoes._

_He looked at her and asked, "Where are you going this early Tifa?" _

_She turned around and answered quickly, "just to meet the new neighbor's papa." She was through the door before her father could protest._

……………………………………………………………………………

Tifa jolted up from her bed. Her forehead and neck was slick with sweat and her dark hair sticking to her face. The martial artist sighed. _That day was when we first met was many years ago._ She thought to herself._ He was so kind to me and we were always together. _

Tifa sighed again, flopping back onto her bed.

Her father never really liked him. He wanted to be in SOLIDER just like his sister. This man was-Cloud Strife- Tifa's long childhood friend.

Tifa missed him a lot as she thought of all the good times they had. There was a sudden but soft knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Tifa asked. She new who it was but was in a teasing mood.

A soft girl's voice spoke on the other side of the door, "Tifa it's me Marlene, I was wondering if you could make me some breakfast,"

Tifa sighed, "Alright I'm coming sweetie," she hopped out of bed, "what do you want?" There was a long pause so Tifa decided to get dressed.

Marlene spoke shortly after, "Tifa where's Cloud?" Tifa stood still, shocked at that question. The martial artist closed her eyes and let two small tears slide down her pale cheeks.

"Marlene, Cloud had to go away for a little while okay. He'll be home soon," Tifa said sadly. **(A/N: awwwww so sad)** In fact she had no clue when he was coming home.

Marlene just sighed, "Can we have bacon and eggs?"

Tifa smiled, "of course." She walked out of her room and down into the kitchen to make Marlene's breakfast. As they sat down Marlene had a puzzled look on her face.

"Tifa did you and Cloud know each other in school?" the small girl questioned. Tifa smiled and laughed to herself.

"We did, do you wanna hear a funny story from when we were in middle school?" she asked.

Marlene's face lit up, "yeah!"

**(A/N: this is a long story so it's a flash back 3 )**

...

FLASHBACK

_The last bell of the day rand dismissing all the students to their lockers. Luckily for Tifa and Cloud their lockers were right out side the class room. It was valentines day and all the girls were grinning from ear to ear. They wanted to get their valentines from Cloud._

_Tifa new better cause Cloud didn't put any out. There were slits in the locker doors so the teachers said that's where you can put them to give them to people. All the kids were out of the hall as Cloud and Tifa made it out of the class room they had played a trick on the science teacher, Mr. Verdin._

_As Cloud opened his locker in three seconds flat he was buried from head to toe in cards. Tifa looked at him and burst out laughing. _

_Cloud groaned, "ha ha very funny Teef, wait till you see your locker,"_

_The raven haired girl stopped laughing and opened her locker to also be greeted by a flutter of cards._

_She sighed, " fine you got me there, we're going to need bags!" Cloud looked at her and nodded._

_"Maybe Mr. Verdin will have some," he suggested._

_They walked into the teachers room. Mr. Verdin looked up from erasing the board and smiled, "whats wrong you two?"_

_They both smiled and at the same time said, "we need bags!" Mr. Verdin laughed and handed them a few plastic bags to put the valentines in. Cloud and Tifa soon got backed and drove off to Clouds house on his bike, Fenrir._

_**A little while later**_

_They both sat on the spiky haired boys bed looking at valentines. When they were done Tifa laid back on his bed curling under the covers. _

_"Cloud, I didn't get one from you, why not?" she asked. Cloud just shrugged._

_" I didn't get em out, why?" he questioned. A light pink color rose onto Tifa's pale cheeks. She quickly turned around and mumbled the word nothing. Cloud just shrugged and closed his eyes. He subconsciously put his arms around Tifa. The martial artist blushed even more when he brought his arms back to his chest pulling her with him._

_She ended up on his chest and was as red as a tomato._

_"Um Cloud… Cloud," she said nervously. She looked up at him and he was asleep._

_Tifa sighed and yawned, "well I'm sure…. he wouldn't…care if I….stay here." And soon she feel asleep._

………………………………………………………………………………

END FLASHBACK

Tifa stared at Marlene. The little girl was grining from ear to ear. Tifa looked very confused.

"Was it that good of a story," she asked. Marlene shook her head up and down very fast.

"Well," Tifa started, "I'm going to go unlock the bar do so I can work." She walked off into the bar. After putting the stools down she unlocked the door to the 7Th Heaven Bar. She soon heard the bell ring on the door.

" Welcome to 7Th Heav-," she stopped and as soon as she saw the person standing in front of her. It was non other the blonde man himself- Cloud Strife.

……………………………………………………………………………..

thanks for reading I'll have the next chapter as soon as possible

please review


End file.
